


Extinction

by Brennan4



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prequel, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a peaceful day, a long time ago, the king of Lagos island stalks his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extinction

A Long Time ago…

It was a peaceful day on Lagos Island. Prehistoric creatures roamed freely, blissfully unaware of their impending fate. The ground shook with each step taken by even the smaller dinosaurs. Shadows periodically passed over the jungle floor, cast by the majestic pterosaurs that flew above the island.

A herd of ankylosaurs stopped grazing. They instinctually knew their natural enemy was nearby, watching them. They could feel it in the air. The leader stopped chewing and bellowed, signaling to the rest of the herd that a predator was nearby. They began gathering into a circle, keeping the younger dinosaurs sheltered by their spiky, armored bodies.

The adults scanned the foliage, searching for the predator. The leaves on all sides would periodically rustle. The attacker was circling them, looking for a weakness in their perimeter. Not even the largest predators on Lagos Island could take on the entire herd at once.

Suddenly, a loud, shrieking roar rang out. Out of the trees burst one of, if not the greatest predators in the history of the Earth. The Godzillasaurus emerged, in all its glory, and looked around for a moment. IT peered into the eyes of the herd, sizing them up. After a moment, it turned away.

The ankylosaurs felt a collective wave of relief. As their bodies relaxed for a brief second, the hunter spun around and charged at full speed. The entre herd congregated in his direction, forming a massive wall of flesh and spiked. The Godzillasaurus rammed directly into the barrier, flinging the dinosaurs to the side or in the air. Without pausing for a moment, he grabbed one of the young ankylosaurs in his mouth and sped off. The King of the Island was victorious again.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful for the Godzillasaurus. Like every day, all the creatures he came across immediately moved out of his way. His rule was undisputed. Every creature was able to instinctively recognize him as a powerhouse of pure ferocity, and knew better than to stick around. With his belly full, the Godzilllasaurus curled up for a sort nap, confident no predator would disturb him.

Just before he closed his eye, he caught a glimpse of something in the sky. It was much larger than any pterosaur. It was a round, heavy object rapidly zooming toward the ground, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. The trees of the jungle began to shake, as every creature on the island ran. They didn't know where they were running to, jut that anywhere was better than here.

The object landed far away, dipping past the horizon. At the moment of its impact, there was an enormous flash of light that filled the sky, followed by a sound that shattered any eardrum that detected it. An enormous wave of energy swept the island, roasting the trees and animals. The Godzillasaurus happened to be resting in a canyon, so the bulk of the blast swept over him. Still the extreme heat made him feel as if he was burning from the inside out. He roared in pain.

* * *

 

High above, a B-36 military bomber circled the island, now primarily a flaming patch of sand. The pilot radioed to base, "The payload has been released. What do the initial results indicate?"

A raspy voice responded, "I'm afraid it was only a partial detonation. Although there was a massive output of energy, it wasn't quite what we were looking for."

The pilot responded, "I guess 1954 isn't going to be our best year, huh?"

The voice said, "No, I'm afraid this has actually been our most successful test this year. In fact, the radiation output on the island is much larger than we anticipated. Some of the local wildlife may have survived the blast, but there's no way it could live for long. Unless it suffers extreme mutation, which is incredibly unlikely."

Down below, the Godzillasaurus opened its eye. The pain had subsided, now replaced with pure burning rage. It could feel its burning body starting to heal. It was taking on new, unfamiliar shapes. He actually felt even stronger than before. Whatever force was responsible for this would pay. They would learn the wrath of the King.


End file.
